1814 Going our separate ways
by MidnightWriters
Summary: The separations of the Nordics in 1814, Fems! Used, don't like, read it anyways! Ratings will go up. One sided DenIce, SuNor


**_Hello people, it's me again! Sorry about my previous stories that I sorta...dropped...this one will be completed! _**

We stood, the ten of us. The two Swedes and the two Norwegians standing side by side, the two Danes and two Icelandic were standing side by side. Out two the sides were the two Finns, snow falling all around us, eyes darting from one to another. It was time to say goodbye, for all we knew the only time we would see each other again would be during a war.

The female Dane looked at the two pale blondes, eyes searching the two of their expressionless faces for something that would hint at them caring. That they didn't want to leave his empire that they weren't really going to join the Swedish Empire. But he was given no reassurance, nothing, just a cold look from the Swedes.

The two younger Icelandic teenagers looked from one expressionless face to another. The girl with snow white hair looked at the woman who had found her and raised her, she was leaving her. In the care of the Danes, who she often stated her dislike of; though she knew it wasn't true. So, why? Why was she leaving her and her brother to these people, why wouldn't she take them with her! The small girl shivered and pulled her thin cloak around her shoulders.

The two Norwegians stood close, it was cold, but they didn't want to show any emotion, they were both trying to stay strong. They couldn't let either of the Iceland's or Danes see how much this was hurting them. They were uniting with Sweden due to the Convention of Moss, a cease fire between the nations, now they were forming a union. The purple eyed woman felt the wind tugging at her thick cloak; she thought of the poor little teens standing on the opposing side, they must be so cold… Before anyone could stop her she quickly walked the distance between the two, took off her cloak and gave it to the smaller girl, she did her best to keep her face completely expressionless, then walked back to the Swedes. She nearly burst out crying, but managed to stay expressionless.

The two Swedes, showed no expression. Norway was part of their Empire now. Denmark had Iceland, they both knew it would be hard for the Norwegians to accept it. But Iceland was no longer theirs, they were Denmark's, as the Norwegians now were Sweden's. The tall blonde woman watched the shorter blonde give the Icelander her cloak, she said nothing, the silence was tense, it was like you could feel it. But for both the Swedes that was not unusual, they were silent most of the time. The Swede looked over to the two freezing Finns, they were leaving them to fend for themselves. Nothing they could do, this was a split of all of the Nordic Nations. So She would have to say goodbye.

Two Finns standing side by side in the cold, snow coming down around them, why were they here? Oh right. To say goodbye. The small Finnish girl looked to the older woman, nothing. Just that expressionless face she always wore, but why would she expect something different? Nothing ever changed with her, nothing. She had began to cry a while back, but the tears themselves froze, and crying hurt, so she refused to, or did her best not to.

"So. . ." The Mathilde broke the silence, Ane almost snorted, it was to be expected that she would, "I guess. . . this is goodbye?"

". . . . J-Ja" Ane's voice cracked as she said it, she looked to Björg this was goodbye? She couldn't even say it.

The Danes both nodded to each other, then took the two Icelanders by the hands and turned away. Ane let out a choked sob and put her head in her brother's shoulder. She didn't know when, or if she would ever see them again.

As Mathilde walked away, she squeezed the young girls hand gently, "It's going to be okay, don't worry Björg" She said trying to keep her tone level and soft, but some of the bitterness must have shown through because the smaller girl just looked straight in front of her.

The Dane was trying to act caring, she knew it, but she didn't care. She was taking her away from her big sister and older brother. The one who looked after her and cared for her, would she ever see her again? She had no idea but. . .because it was the Dane, she didn't know. The scariest part of the ordeal was the fear in her mind, the thought that 'I could die. . .and Ane would never know. . ."

"T'm' t' g'" The tall blonde man said, almost gently, taking Ane by the shoulder and leading the other 3 away.

She threw one look over her shoulder to get a last glimpse of her Island, her Lille Island. But they had nearly disappeared into the distance, she let the tears flow, they left red trails and steamed, the warmth was in such contrast with the entire world around her, the world of white, cold, lifeless snow.

Ingrid watched the Danes leave. 'That was cruel,' she thought in her head. Leaving before the Norwegians could say goodbye to Iceland. She furrowed her eyebrows as a little as she walked, she rested a hand on Nikolas's shoulder.

"'M s'rry. . . ." She said in her gruff tone, he just shrugged her off as they trudged into the white expanses of Sweden.

Before they were too far away, she looked back at the Finn. She stopped in her tracks, she set down a cross necklace, she hoped she would see it, but there was always the chance she wouldn't. . . She then ran to catch up with the group.

Aino stared as they walked away. No goodbye, nothing. She had just left her there in the snow with her brother. She watched for as long as possible, tears streaming down her face. Ingrid had stopped and set something down, Aino knew she might regret it, but she ran to go and retrieve the object. It was a cross. But they had left the two of them. Alone, in the frigid snow, not that they weren't used to it. But alone, the ones who had acted as though there was no one else in the world to them, then just dropped them.

She looked at it in her hand, it was a small wooden cross, it looked handmade. She didn't care. She turned to go back to her brother, as she did she tossed the wooden cross over her shoulder. She didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So going from here it's going to be these characters together, yay!<em>**

**_So if you are wondering;_**

**_Mathilde Jensen is Denmark_**

**_Ane Aaby is Norway_**

**_Björg Pálsdóttir is Iceland_**

**_Aino Väinämöinen is Finland_**

**_The regular Male!Characters will be coming in!_**


End file.
